elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Amica Niiya
Über mich (Macht euch auf einen langen Text gefasst! ;3) Wie sollte ich am besten starten... Erstmal im Voraus: Ich bin verrückt, oder besser, viele meinen, ich wäre verrückt. Ich als hochbegabtes, blondes, schwaches, philosophisches, eigenartiges Mädchen passe den meisten nicht ins Bild und wollen mich nicht näher kennen lernen. Wer sich aber traut mir näher zu kommen, was nicht viele schaffen, erfahren aber die Wahrheit: Mit mir kann es fast nie langweilig werden! Meine Eltern sind auch nicht gerade das, was man normal nennt, und haben mich seit meiner Kindheit mit Anime, Games und Fantasy bekannt gemacht. Ich bin jetzt 13, leidenschaftliche Otaku und Gamerin, Katzenbesitzerin, Fanfic-Autorin und arbeite selbst an einem eigenen Manga(Arbeitstitel: Nocturna Nebula). Ich zeichne gern, liebe Fantasy und Splatter, was ich von meinem Vater habe, und wer mich fangen will, braucht nur Shake-Maki als Köder ;3 Ich habe außerdem einen Plan für eine Stadt mit Platz für die ganze Menschheit und schreibe ab und zu Creepypastas Dann noch einige Fakten zu mir: Ich bin weiblich, blond, blauäugig, hab einen IQ von ca. 146, 13 Jahre alt, gehe an die Kantonsschule Zürich Nord in die 2. Unterstufe und höre auf den Namen Esther, Spitznamen sind Wutzelchen und Amica. Amica ist außerdem mein Pseudonym im Internet, meistens mit einem Anhang wie "Moon", "Selene", "Meigetsu" oder wie seit kurzem "Niiya". Wer jetzt meint, ich wäre dumm meinen Namen mit Schule zu nennen, da man damit z.B. in meinem Namen Werbung machen kann, der sollte wissen, dass mir ziemlich egal ist, was man mit meiner Identität macht, die, die mich kennen, wissen dann eh, dass das nicht wirklich von mir ist. Ich hab ja schon gesagt, man sollte mich lieber nicht hinterfragen, das bekommt euch wahrscheinlich nicht. Wie ihr bei dem Pseudonym wohl bemerkt habe, bin ich fasziniert vom Mond und der Nacht. Ich bin Atheistin, glaube also an keine Götter, Magie o.ä., also warum? Auch ohne Magie kann etwas magisch sein, für mich ist es die Nacht, verschleiert von der Dunkelheit, und trotzdem eine deutlich sichtbare Schönheit. Das kann man doch nur mich "magisch" bezeichnen! Ich interessiere mich außerdem für Mythologie und Fantasy, zeichne auch einen Manga mit Fantasy-Elementen. Nur weil sie nicht in dieser Welt existieren bzw. ich nicht daran glaube, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich mich nicht dafür interessieren darf, oder? Meine Lieblinge ;3 (keine Rangliste!) Anime (15 von 145) * Attack on Titan * Bleach * Digimon * DRAMAtical Murder * Durarara! * Gatchaman Crowds * Madoka Magica * Mekaku City Actors * Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara kuru sou desu yo? * No. 6 * One Piece * Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu * Owari no Seraph * Toriko * Tokyo Ghoul Manga (5 von 30) * Ajin * Attack on Titan * Fantasma * Rosario to Vampire * Übelblatt Games (5 von ?(hab nie gezählt ^^)) * Catherine * Fire Emblem * Golden Sun: die dunkle Dämmerung * Pokémon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Ich und "The Elder Scrolls" Tja, wie ich zu TES gekommen bin, ist nicht so besonders, wenn auch unüblich, denke ich. Früher hatten meine Eltern am Abend immer "zum Einschlafen" verschiedene RPG gespielt, darunter auch "Divinity: Ego Dragonis", "Borderlands" und eben auch Oblivion und schliesslich Skyrim. Die haben sie meistens auf Englisch gespielt, Divinity konnten sie zuerst nicht auf Englisch kriegen, weswegen sie es auf Deutsch gekauft haben. Ich hab ihnen ab und zu zugeschaut, als ich dann bei Divinity gefragt habe, ich ich das auch mal spielen könnte, haben sie mir die Maus in die Hand gedrückt und zugeschaut ;3 Ich liebe meine Eltern. Das war mein erstes RPG in der Art, später habe ich dann auch Skyrim gespielt. Naja, das wars. Jetzt ist meine Leidenschaft für Skyrim wieder entflammt und ich freue mich schon auf spannende Diskussionen und Projekte dazu :) Skyrim ist mein erster und bis jetzt einziger gespielter Teil von TES, hoffentlich bleibt er nicht lange einsam ;) Ich spiele so gut wie immer eine eher schlanke, helle Khajiitfrau, vereinzelt auch eine Argonierdame. Ich skille meistens Schleichen, Schiesskunst, Einhändig, leichte Rüstung, Schlossknacken und Schmiedekunst, ab und zu auch Taschendiebstahl. Ich mag es schnell und leise und Khajiit sind meine Lieblingsrasse, passt also super zusammen. Keine Angst, in RL bin ich nicht kriminell veranlagt ;). Mini-Projekte von mir * Nocturna Nebula, mein eigener Manga. * Balaena, die (fast) perfekte Stadt für die ganze Menschheit * Fanfictions zu diversen Büchern, Anime/Manga und Spielen